


成人礼

by sanhuyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhuyu/pseuds/sanhuyu
Summary: 我知道鸣人生日是哪一天，但是想开车要什么逻辑？【狗头】本来是滑板车的，不知道怎么会变成拖拉机...鸣佐就算××oo也有点纯情是我的错觉吗？？如果这个鸣人看起来稍微有那么一点，额，熟练？（别问，问就怪好色仙人~）





	成人礼

窗外传来阵阵蝉鸣，为这炎炎烈日更添了几分焦燥 。热，对在大街上接受热浪拥抱的人来说，这是体内每个细胞最直观的感受。即使在室内也难逃魔爪，宇智波佐助默默地把空调调到22℃，然后又往嘴里丢了一颗小番茄。

 

今天已经是第17天了。

 

那家伙还真的一点消息都没有。

 

佐助把手机扔回床上，接着看自己的书，还是先复习吧，知识才是力量，小男朋友算个屁。毕竟风水轮流转，前段时间还能笑着鼓励某高三党放轻松去考试的大二党转眼也离期末死亡考试周不远了。

 

“如果粒子在势场V(x,t)中运动，其能量为E=P²/2m+V(x,t),则势场中的一维薛定谔方程表示为——”

 

门铃响起的那一刻，佐助忽然有种如释重负的感觉，以至于连自己都没发觉地露出了会心一笑，小男朋友还是算个屁的。于是他有点儿嫌弃地合上物理书，暂时关上了知识的大门，起身去给他的小笨蛋开门。

 

“佐助助助助~”果不其然，比怀抱先来临的是鸣人元气满满的声音。

 

佐助一个闪身避开了热气腾腾的鸣人，用实际行动传达着“别抱上来，热死了。”

 

鸣人失望地撇撇嘴，自顾自地进了门，在玄关换了鞋子，才笑着举起手里那装满了炸鸡和啤酒的袋子给他看，“你还没吃晚饭吧？”

 

佐助还是没回答，他转身进屋一屁股坐到沙发上，抱着自己的两条腿下巴往膝盖一搁把鸣人无视了个彻底。啧，太傻了，真的，先晾一会儿再说。

 

眼见佐助已经打开了电视，一点儿没有搭理自己的意思，这下鸣人也觉得自己有点玩脱了。

 

其实这也不能全怪他，半个多月音信全无什么的，他也是有苦衷的。唉，他只好偷偷打量着自家恋人的侧脸，默默把袋子放下，鸡翅鸡腿薯条啤酒之类摆了半桌，又洗了手去厨房拿了个水晶小碗从冰箱里盛了冒尖一碗的小番茄出来，这才在佐助旁边坐下。

 

电视里在上演一出各种意义上都很肥皂的肥皂剧，大概是男女主之间发生了什么误会吧，男主正冲着女主的背影喊着“我一直没忘记啊，那一天…”后面台词他就没听进去了，只顾盯着眼前人。

 

男女主长得都没佐助好看。

 

按理说这种剧佐助应该是没兴趣的，但今天他却看的津津有味，甚至对鸣人几乎要实体化的灼灼目光视而不见。

 

果然是在闹别扭吧…

 

但是这样也好可爱…

 

完了，漩涡鸣人觉得自己这辈子估计就栽到他手上了。

 

“佐助助助助~”

 

佐助却早有防备似的挡住他贴过去的脸，顺手捻起小番茄去堵那张嘴，“别闹。”

 

鸣人哪会放过这种好机会，他一口咬上去把那人白皙小巧的指尖也一并含了。果不其然脸皮薄的人瞬间就红了脸。

 

“好甜！”

 

佐助盯着自己被舔的湿漉漉的手指，犹豫了不到一秒，便伸手在那张笑得特傻气的脸上胡乱抹了一把，这才别过头去继续看他的肥皂剧，动作间头发垂至脸颊，遮住了那脸上的红晕，却又暴露了那粉色的耳尖。

 

这谁顶得住啊！

 

于是他终于慌忙找话题：“我成绩出来了。”

 

我知道，早该出了。

 

“考的还不错。”

 

那你这些天干嘛去了？

 

“我真的也考上木大了！”鸣人见他一直无动于衷的样子忍不住伸手把人掰了回来，他有些委屈地盯着佐助，“你都不替我高兴的吗，前辈？”

 

噗。

 

佐助终究是绷不住了，这句前辈倒是叫的挺快的。他心情好极了，一抬眼笑意盈盈地对上鸣人的目光，双手轻轻抚上他脸颊，“傻瓜，干得不错。”

 

你说说，你说说，当你有一个眼睛漆黑又明亮，睫毛又长又密像小扇子一样扑闪扑闪，鼻子小巧又挺立，嘴角随便一勾就轻易摄去你三魂六魄的男朋友，然后这个男朋友还这么温柔地捧着你的脸含情脉脉地注视着你的眼睛夸你的时候，你心不心动吧！

 

可是鸣人还没来得及有什么心动的体现，佐助就揪住他的脸狠狠往两边扯，疼得他一颗春心暂时也不敢荡漾了，疼都不敢喊，任凭佐助扯着玩儿撒气。

 

大概是看鸣人认错态度良好，又或者是看他脸都被拉红了有点于心不忍，佐助松了手，又给他揉了揉，叹一口气：“有什么不能跟我说吗？”

 

鸣人捉了他的手，笑着说我们先吃点东西吧，吃完告诉你。

 

“佐助，红豆派要吃吗？”鸣人给他递了个手套，问道。

 

佐助皱了皱眉：“太甜了，不吃。”

 

鸣人嘿嘿一笑，心说你连这种程度都接受不了吗，幸亏还有其他的：“土豆泥？”

 

“嗯。”佐助捏了块鸡翅出来，看他要开啤酒顺口就来了一句，“小孩子不许喝。”

 

“我已经成年了我说！话说佐助不会连这个都不记得吧？”

 

...“咳，我记得。”

 

“骗人，分明就是心虚了！”鸣人说着就郁闷地闷起啤酒来，一副委屈得不得了的样子。

 

说着成年了还是小孩子心性？佐助笑了笑，也开了一罐啤酒陪他喝着：“笨蛋，我怎么会忘。毕竟是陪你过的第一个生日。”

 

鸣人见他又笑了，心想今天也太赚了，委屈样也不装了，顿时提起精神，扑过来就是一通猛亲，想把自己嘴里的酒一股脑地灌给佐助。佐助心道好笑，用舌头去推他，两人闹得起劲，一口酒到底还是洒得到处都是，从嘴角流过，滴在佐助胸前，这时候佐助的洁癖也不犯了。两人都是血气方刚的少年，这么多天没亲近身体自然是饥渴的。于是这个吻终于还是从渡酒游戏转为了深吻，不知是谁的舌扫过对方的牙床，不知是谁在追逐着谁的柔软，也不知道是谁专注不已吸得啧啧有声。

 

一口而已，就醉了吗？

 

“喂，鸣人，起来。”佐助推开他，低头整了整自己的衣服，“我饿了，先吃东西。”

 

“哦，那你多吃点。”

 

“你别在这对着我傻笑，一起来吃啊。”

 

“哦哦。”

 

“哦你个头啦，快给我吃。”对那种痴汉目光终于忍无可忍的佐助最终拿鸡腿塞了他一嘴。两个人又吃又玩儿折腾了好半天才消灭了这堆万恶的垃圾食品，连啤酒都见底了。  
鸣人就是在这时发现佐助不对劲的。

 

平常佐助那双眼睛都是明亮却清清冷冷的，外人见了第一印象都会觉得这是个难以接触之人，其实相处久了才会发现佐助并不像看上去那么冷漠，一旦你被他划为自己人，就能享受到各种福利：他会用自己别扭的方式温柔地关心你，他会偶尔为你露出倾城一笑，他会跟你闹脾气，他会没形象地跟你一起做傻事，运气好的话，他甚至还会跟你撒娇~

 

但是现在那双漂亮的黑曜石一般的眼睛看上去颇有迷茫之色，好像连聚焦都很费劲；再看佐助本来白皙的脸，已经是一片绯红了。

 

这是，真醉了？

 

鸣人乐了，原来佐助酒量这么小！他伸出两根手指在他眼前比划着：“佐助，这是几？”

 

佐助迷糊地瞅了瞅他，伸手打开了他的手指，笑着说了声“白痴。”

 

“佐助你醉了？”鸣人壮着胆子去摸他的头，要知道平时可是绝对干不得的，且不说佐助老是拿自己大他两岁的事实压他和他是自己老师这层身份，就是佐助那傲娇的劲儿他都不敢想会有正儿八经实践摸头杀的一天。

 

不过鸣人自认是个正人君子，趁人之危什么的是干不出来的，他对自己的自控力相当有自信。毕竟交往接近一年他俩也没有亲亲摸摸之上的更亲密行为了。尽管佐助将此解释为不想他因为对未成年犯罪被抓起来，鸣人也为自己的一流自控力流泪点了无数的赞。天知道他忍得有多辛苦，特别是高考前那一个星期，佐助居然吝啬到亲都不给亲一下！

 

然而就算在那种情况下他也坚持了下来，在佐助给自己补习的时候努力赶走脑子里的黄色废料。咳，先以木大为目标！

 

可是谁料佐助仅仅是皱了下眉头表示不满，却连句反驳的话都没说，最后反而轻轻哼唧了一下去蹭了蹭他的手。

 

然后鸣人十分可耻地，硬了。

 

这他妈谁顶得住啊！该死的自控力什么的都见鬼去吧，反正过了今天大家都是成年人了！

 

鸣人猛地把人一个公主抱，起身就往卧室走。

 

扒佐助衣服的时候他才想起，这家伙在家里也不喜欢穿睡衣，夏天就是最简单的白色T恤衫加上一条黑色短裤，白花花的脖子、胳膊和那双笔直修长的腿一样都遮不住。  
啧。美则美矣，可这也太没成就感了，如果穿着和服多好，自己笨手笨脚地解不开衣带，然后佐助便红了脸在自己面前宽衣，一层一层衣物褪下，佐助如玉的身子逐渐映入眼帘…简直是又纯情又色情！

 

鸣人三两下就扒完了，毫无遮拦的感觉终于刺激得佐助睁开了眼，他茫然地看着自己上方的少年，这才发觉自己貌似情势不妙。

 

“等…等等，鸣人…”佐助推搡着鸣人在自己身上乱摸的手，不知怎的，被鸣人摸过的地方火热无比，他几乎要被烫着了。

 

笑话，这个时候怎么等？鸣人心道好笑，他停下在佐助胸前作乱的手，对佐助笑得无比温柔，故意放沉声线：“给我吧，呐~佐助~”

 

佐助觉得自己的胸膛都快被他炽热的目光烧出个洞来了，鸣人那双湖蓝色的瞳里满满地装的都是自己，自己一丝不挂的样子。太羞耻了，佐助忍不住别开头去，可鸣人偏不肯，捏着他的下巴又把他拉了回来：“看着我嘛，佐助。”说完就俯下身子在他额头落下极轻的一吻。

 

这不正常，鸣人今天很不正常，太温柔了，眼神、语气、动作 ，一切都温柔得过了头，自己的那点防备和抵触瞬间化解。这太被动了，他想。但是这又有什么呢，反正他心甘情愿。

 

“你要上我？”一旦接受了这种设定，好像还挺带感的是吧？

 

鸣人则是被这句露骨的话给噎了一下，没想到今晚第一句黄腔居然是佐助开的，还这么的，开门见山。他看着佐助似笑非笑的眼角和那有些挑衅的眼神，隐约觉得有哪里不对。

 

“就这么想成为大人吗？需要老师教你吗？” 

 

没错，就是这个语气！之前已经听过无数次的，把自己当小孩子一样的语气，接吻时也是，一副教导的样子，真的超让人不爽啊。

 

于是鸣人惩罚般地狠狠擒住他的唇，舌头强势地挤进他的口腔，宣誓主权般疯狂地追逐着他的舌头，佐助想躲也躲不开，这是个充斥着占有欲的吻，空气一点点被夺走，他被鸣人的强势吓到换气都忘了怎么换了，于是一点点涨红了脸，无助地推着他的胸膛。刚才的温柔果然都是骗鬼的，这么蛮不讲理才是他的漩涡鸣人。

 

呼，呼啊，...

 

鸣人满意地看着佐助满脸潮红的样子，终于忍不住宣言了：“我说啊——” 

 

“恩？”佐助脑袋还晕晕乎乎的没缓过来。

 

“今天绝对会操哭你的哦，老师~”

 

！这下子清醒了，连酒劲都快吓没了。

 

“喂，鸣人，你...在开玩笑...吧”可是看着鸣人的眼睛，他一点也不怀疑这个笨蛋能说到做到，“那个...等等”

 

等不了了！这是能等的事？

 

佐助被鸣人的攻势弄得招架不住，无论是亲吻还是爱抚都是从未有过的激烈，他觉得空调一定是坏了，不然为什么22℃还是挡不住浑身的燥热感，鸣人的喘息声就打在耳边，鸣人的舌头滚烫着扫过自己的脖颈，佐助控住不住地浑身战栗，好热，好热，就快不能思考了。可就在鸣人的手指抵达那个穴口时他终于想起了点什么，勉强拉回自己的神智，他狠狠掐了鸣人一把。

 

“疼疼疼疼疼...”鸣人捂着自己的腰，不明白自己哪点又不对小少爷的胃口了，一双蓝眼睛眼泪都给疼出来了。

 

“佐助，一般人会在这个时候破坏气氛吗？”

 

佐助白了他一眼，指着床头柜说：“里面，有东西。”

 

“嗯？”

 

真是一张傻脸呐，自己到底喜欢上他哪了？佐助抬手遮住脸又重申：“我说，把东西拿出来，你不会准备就这么硬来吧？”

 

真正拿到那东西的时候，鸣人简直要目瞪口呆了，他咽了咽口水，看着那瓶“人体润滑剂”和那盒还没拆的套居然有点感动，苍天，原来一直等着这一天的不止自己啊。

 

“佐，佐助...”

 

佐助拿起枕头捂住脸，闷闷地说：“闭嘴，什么都不许说，要做就快点！”

 

“恩！”

 

嘴上放的狠话是一回事，真正实践起来又是另一回事了。佐助那里太紧了，他的手指都不敢大幅度地动，只是一点点摸索开拓着，对两人都是不小的折磨。鸣人看着佐助紧皱的眉头，心疼地舔去他额头疼出的冷汗。佐助真的很不舒服吧，连刚刚抬头的性器都被这几下给弄软了，但尽管这样，他还是一句怨言都没说，被佐助这样爱着的事实让他心头满满的，这种程度的忍耐根本不算什么。

 

唔，涨的发痛的小鸣人忽然被人一把握住，罪魁祸首不耐烦地盯着他：“你太磨蹭了，鸣人...不舒服。”他后穴又疼又酥又痒，整个人不上不下的，也不知是情动多一点还是难受多一丝。

 

佐助感受着小鸣人的热度，也触摸着上面跳动的青筋，他知道鸣人忍得比自己还辛苦，终究还是看不下去了，轻轻撸动起来。

 

“不是说要操哭我吗，这种程度，是在过家家吗？”说着用手指扫过他的龟头。鸣人被这一刺激，一个不留神指尖就按到了一个要命的地方，佐助顿时尖叫着弓起了背，宛如一只受惊的猫。

 

找到了！鸣人又往那里按了几下，佐助难耐地扭着自己的腰想摆脱他，断断续续地说着不要碰之类的话。

 

“现在说这种可爱的话可是很没有说服力的，佐助下面都告诉我你很喜欢了。”鸣人的手指一路从脸颊划到佐助的分身上，爱惜地撸动那秀气的挺立，“明明很精神地站着呢。”

 

呼，太爽了，前后夹击的刺激简直要超出佐助的承受能力，他都不知道自己的身体居然能这么有感觉，再说什么停下之类也掩饰不住本能的驱使，不错，他渴望着，被鸣人占有。

 

“鸣人...”他知道自己的身体已经把自己的骄傲给出卖了个彻底，干脆什么都不顾了吧，“进，进来...”

 

啊——被一个冲刺进入到底的佐助大脑瞬间就一片空白，很痛，鸣人的那个太大了，根本不是手指可比的尺寸，他知道自己的穴口一定被撑得不成样子，说不定还会流血。可是，除了痛之外，还有一股难以言说的满足感，后穴的空虚被填满了，那股酥酥痒痒的感觉也总算停下了，身体里，有着鸣人的脉搏在跳动着，这是他爱着的少年。无论是痛苦或是喜悦，都太多了。

 

“佐助，不要紧吧？”鸣人竭力忍耐着，佐助的小穴紧致得要命，可内壁却又湿又软，这一夹一吸的，舒服得他好悬没当场就交代了。耽于情欲的少年声音有些沙哑，低沉地恰到好处，还带着三分疼惜三分隐忍三分兴奋和一分的堕落感，就那么精确地敲在佐助心窝。佐助终究是败给他了，他抬手摸着少年英气的脸庞，忍着不适安慰性地一笑，“我没事，动吧。”

 

“真，真的可以吗？”鸣人嘴上很担心身体却很诚实地把佐助的腿架在了自己肩上。

 

佐助刚点了点头，随即就是一阵狂风暴雨般地冲撞。鸣人的撞击毫无章法可言，刚开始还是痛感居多，就算好好做了前戏——本来男人的那种地方就不适合用来交合。与下身激烈的动作不同，鸣人会很温柔地吻去他眼角的生理盐水，这时佐助就会急急去寻他的嘴，想把自己压抑的叫声堵住。可鸣人又执着于他的胸部，在那里又舔又咬。佐助的腰被他提到空中，每一次顶撞都让他像荡秋千一样没有安全感，哈，哈啊，就快，喘不上气了。

 

可当鸣人的龟头在顶撞中无意地划过前列腺时，佐助终于控制不住地发出自己不曾想过的黏腻声音。鸣人仿佛被这一声销魂的恩~拉回了一点理智，他发觉佐助的身子一下子放松了不少，又想起书上说的怎么让受方得到快感，便又向那块软肉撞了上去。

 

“嗯啊...鸣人，，不要”佐助这时才是真的慌了，快感潮水一般汹涌而至，他觉得自己快要溺死在里面，他手脚都在止不住地颤抖，双手无助地搂住鸣人的脖子，却忘了谁才是将他拖进欲望深渊的人。

 

“佐助，佐助，呼，，佐助...”鸣人粗重的喘息听得他更是没了主意，只任凭鸣人撞着，噗滋噗滋的水声回荡在卧室里显得淫靡极了，佐助终于惊叫着把白浊射在了鸣人小腹上。

 

刚射过精的身体有些疲惫，佐助的腰软的不像话，若不是鸣人托着他都怀疑自己要化掉了。可是鸣人那家伙还好好的精神着呢，他能感受到自己体内的坚挺。啊，拜托了，快点结束吧，已经受不了了。

 

“佐助，你来，摸摸这里” 鸣人笑得人畜无害，引导着他的手摸向两人的下体，“我和佐助，现在好好地连在一起呢。”

 

佐助刚刚射出的精液流过鸣人的腹肌，和着润滑液、肠液把那里弄得泥泞不堪，强烈的羞耻心让佐助想缩回手，可被鸣人紧紧按住了：“佐助这里的褶皱都被撑平了，你摸摸看。” 

 

鸣人看着佐助害羞不已的样子小兄弟忍不住又精神了几分，一面又挺身努力冲撞着，一下一下地往那个要命的地方去，佐助的性器被这刺激地又充血挺立起来，他眼睛都失了焦，嘴里一句话都被顶得七零八落的，偶尔泄出几个音节，那是他哭叫着“嗯啊，，鸣，鸣人，，不要了，停下，，求求你...”

 

鸣人的动作越来越快，他安抚地摸着佐助的背，任凭佐助对着自己的背狠狠地抓，像安慰一个哭泣的孩子，身下却一点也不停歇，又抽插了十来下才把炽热尽数洒在佐助体内。

 

啊——佐助被内射的快感刺激到说不出话来，他满脸泪痕，身体好热，比刚才还要热。鸣人终于把他放到了床上，鸣人趴在自己身上嘿嘿地傻笑，他好一会儿没缓过来，呢喃着好幸福好幸福之类的话。

 

等他终于缓过神来，便狠狠揪住了鸣人的耳朵：“你没戴套？”

 

“(⊙o⊙)…，这个，我忘了...”

 

漩涡鸣人，收起你那张得逞的笑脸，把手放在自己胸口摸着良心再说一遍你忘了！

 

哼！

 

“起开，热死了。”佐助不耐烦地推着他，两人都出了一身汗，黏乎乎的。

 

鸣人又给他印上一吻，“佐助里面好舒服，我不想出来嘚吧呦~”

 

佐助气得想打人，无奈还是没什么力气。他挡住自己胸前蹭来蹭去的大型金毛的脑袋，鸣人的头发弄得他太痒了。

 

“我，真的，很开心，能和佐助一起做这种事。佐助呢？”

 

我也是。佐助生生憋住了几乎要脱口而出的话，他才不想承认刚才失控到极点的自己。殊不知，自己这股子不服输的劲儿落在某人眼里，配上那红红的眼眶和满脸凌乱的泪痕，就是最好的催情剂。于是佐助绝望地发现鸣人的那玩意儿又一次生龙活虎起来。

 

“不是，鸣人，你...”佐助睁大了眼不可思议地看着他。

 

鸣人眨着那双湖蓝色的眼睛无辜地对上他询问的目光，仿佛在说：不行吗？佐助怀疑自己如果拒绝就能立马看见他耷拉下来的耳朵。

 

“你今天不回家吗？伯父伯母不陪你过生日？”佐助还在挣扎...

 

“啊，已经跟他们说过了，生日的话，白天也已经过过了。”鸣人又开始玩起他的乳头来，“我们再来一次吧~”

 

“不要，我还没送你礼物呢，你先起来。”垂死挣扎...

 

鸣人哪里肯从，干脆堵了他的嘴，他津津有味地跟佐助交换唾液，两人都很享受接吻这种事，这个吻温柔又缠绵，异常绵长。

 

“好甜。”鸣人得意地舔着佐助的唇，“佐助为什么这么好吃？”

 

“闭嘴，大白痴。”

 

“再来一次吧！”说完他把佐助翻了个身让他趴在床上，这么一转不当紧，鸣人的性器狠狠刮过佐助的内壁，他忍不住又舒服得呻吟起来。

 

“佐助的声音真的很好听，呐，再多叫几声嘛我说~”

 

佐助回头狠狠剜了他一眼，鸣人爱死了他这副模样，下身猛地往前一送，精确无误地蹭过佐助的敏感点，借助这个体位插到了更深的地方。佐助的力气立刻被卸了大半，茫然地揪住床单想支撑自己的身子，他的手臂和腿直颤，太深了，鸣人每一次的挺动都把他顶得窜出去，又被鸣人箍住腰拉回来狠狠地钉在他的柱身上。到底是血气方刚的少年，食髓知味怎么可能停得下来。鸣人握着佐助的窄腰，一下一下像更深的地方撞去，恨不得连卵蛋都一起挤进那温暖的所在。

 

佐助已经向快感投降了，鸣人撞得他一句呻吟要分成几半才能出来，他觉得自己一定会坏掉，却又不自觉抬起腰去迎合鸣人的动作。啪啪啪的声响和噗呲噗呲的淫靡水声让佐助脸颊羞红，但他没有余力去管了，只觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被鸣人贯穿了。

 

“慢，一点，，呼，，，哈啊，，”后方的快感过于强烈，可前方的性器却没得到任何抚慰，他忍不住伸手去摸，却被鸣人捉住了手按在床上。

 

“佐助不乖哦，这次不会让你碰的。”鸣人说着在他背上落下细密的吻，一路向上，来到后颈，“会更爽的~”

 

！？开什么国际玩笑？

 

佐助剧烈地晃起腰以示反抗，那种事情怎么可能做到啊！

 

鸣人则被他吓了一跳，他可不想这么快就结束。于是他一巴掌拍上佐助雪白的屁股：“乱动的话可是会很不妙的啊，，呼，佐助...听话”

 

那一巴掌倒也不疼，他的屁股早就被鸣人的卵蛋撞得麻了，但是那么清脆响亮的声音还是让他羞愤，再说了，从小到大都没人打过自己屁股，他怎么敢！佐助越想越委屈，

 

从刚才起就不断地眼泪此刻跟决堤了一般，他把床单咬在嘴里，死死堵在那些呜咽。

 

鸣人看他这样，又心疼得不得了，又想更加狠狠地操哭他，他贴上佐助线条流畅优美的背，一边忘我地继续抽插着，一边在佐助耳边喘着粗气重复着“佐助，对不起，对不起，，我停不下来了...”“佐助别怕，呼，，你能做到的...”“全部交给我吧，佐助，我爱你...”

 

他掰过佐助的下巴和他接吻，强势地让佐助接受这一切，他听见佐助偶尔溢出喉咙的不知是呻吟还是呜咽的声音，他看着佐助红红的眼角和水汽氤氲的漂亮黑眸，他看见佐助满是泪痕的脸，感受到了一股凌乱而悲哀的美感。

 

他心疼，但他真的停不下来了。

 

直到不知又抽插了多少下，佐助终于颤抖着射了精，他猛地收缩后穴，随后鸣人也达到了高潮，又一次完完全全地释放在佐助体内。他抽出自己疲软的性器，精液便一股股地从佐助那被摩擦得通红的穴口汩汩流出，光看着就足以让人血脉喷张。

 

但两人现在都精疲力尽地倒在床上。

 

过了好一会儿，佐助才开口“我一定会宰了你。”他的声音沙哑得厉害。

 

鸣人也好不到哪去，他吻了吻佐助的额头，笑着说：“好啊，我等着。”

 

“混蛋。”

 

“是。”

 

“白痴。”

 

“是。”

 

“...大笨蛋。”

 

“是是，我是大笨蛋。”鸣人玩弄着他的刘海，“佐助，知道我这些天去哪了吗？”

 

鸣人看着佐助撇嘴不想问的样子就又笑了，他怎么能这么可爱。“我去了爷爷家，他说纲手婆婆想我了。但是啊，其实爷爷只是想让我帮忙干农活啊，完全把我当廉价劳动力了我说。”

 

噗。佐助忍不住笑了出来，确实像是自来也爷爷的作风：“怪不得你比之前黑了两个度，我还以为你去哪挖煤去了。”

 

“嘿嘿。”鸣人挠了挠头，“但是我是自愿去的啦，我想先一个人静一静。”

 

“考完之后，说实话，我很没底。我知道自己底子不好，就算佐助给我补了这么久的习，木大对我来说还是像个未知数一样。”

 

“我担心自己考不上要怎么办，不能跟佐助在一起怎么办，佐助会不会再等我一年之类的问题。”

 

“因为脑子里实在是太乱了，所以干脆借着这个机会把自己放空了的说。”

 

“不过幸好最后怀着对佐助的爱意迎来了好消息呢。”

 

“我很开心，能离佐助更近。”

 

明明更羞耻的都做过了，佐助偏偏又被这几句话给闹了个红脸，半天才憋出来个“笨蛋。”

 

“佐助，我爱你，所以想努力变强，总有一天会和你比肩的！”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

回应他的是鸣人温暖的拥抱，他看着自己制造的那些惨烈的抓痕，于心有愧，鬼使神差地舔了上去。

 

！？“佐助，这，这是在邀请吗？”

 

哈？什么邀请？喂，鸣人，等等，停下 ，你在干嘛啊，住手啊，第三次被进入的时候佐助觉得自己今晚铁定是没得睡了。

 

怎么会有这么精力充沛的混蛋啊！

 

明天还有早课...

 

嗯啊~呼，，真是个自顾自的家伙啊，佐助一边在心里唾弃了某人一千遍，一边无奈地在做的间隙说了句“生日快乐，大笨蛋。”

 

“恩。”鸣人笑着说，“佐助是最棒的成人礼了我说！”


End file.
